prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel Holbrook
Gabriel Holbrook is a character on Pretty Little Liars, first introduced in 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e. He is a detective with the Pennsylvania State Police assigned to Darren Wilden's murder. He is portrayed by Sean Faris. Biography Gabriel Holbrook is partnered with Linda Tanner to investigate the murders surrounding the Liars and the town of Rosewood; in particular, the recent murder of Darren Wilden and the alleged kidnapping of Alison DiLaurentis. Hanna Marin kissed him in "She's Come Undone", and he kissed Alison DiLaurentis in "How the 'A' Stole Christmas". Also, Holbrook got suspended for kissing her Series |-|Season 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Gabriel Holbrook introduces himself to the Liars outside of Wilden's funeral. He is a state cop who is investigating the murders of Detective Wilden and Officer Reynolds. He read a lot about them in the files and agrees that Wilden seemed to be harassing the girls. He asks why they would come to his funeral and Emily replies that they were supporting their local police department. He mentions they will probably have to come in for questioning even though they were already questioned after Garrett's death. Cat's Cradle Detective Holbrook catches Hanna in a conference room at the police station about to take a photo of the suspect board for Wilden's murder. When pressed she says she was looking for Emily's mom. She asks why she is on the board and he explains that it's part of the process of catching the murderer. They include everyone who knew Wilden and even some who didn't know they knew Wilden and then eliminate them one by one. He says she has nothing to worry about but she points out unless you're the last person left on the list. Detective Holbrook spots Melissa Hastings across the precinct and excuses himself to greet her. Later in the episode Melissa tells Spencer that Det. Holbrook just wanted to talk about Wilden but she wasn't sure if she was helpful since she didn't know him since high school. Face Time Gabriel and his partner, Linda, are watching the girls from a car. Linda wonders what is it about the four girls that attracts so many corpses. Later, they are inspecting Darren's safety deposit box. The detectives start to question Ashley Marin. Gabriel and the rest of the detectives take the entire box for evidence. They later turn up at Hanna's house to question Ashley, but Hanna tells them Ashley isn't home. Bite Your Tongue When Hanna is browsing through books, Gabriel approaches her. He explains that his job isn't easy and apologizes for going after her mom. He suggests a book to Hanna. Later at The Brew, Gabriel comments on her fast reading ability. Hanna tells him she always reads the ending first. He tells her that she should read the middle first because that has the biggest twist. She asks him what the twist is and he gives her a clue. Hot for Teacher Hanna helps him load evidence boxes into his car related to CeCe. He tells her that every detail in a case is important no matter how small it is. She's Come Undone Hanna visits Gabriel to discuss Travis' dad's court appearance on Darren's murder. Hanna encourages him to drop the case. Gabriel tells her that he shouldn't be discussing this case with her and she leaves. Gabriel stood up for Travis' dad in court and gave a statement, saving him. He bumps into Hanna later at The Brew and she thanks him. She hugs him and then kisses him. Hanna apologizes and runs off quickly in embarrassment. Cover For Me Gabriel received an anonymous letter claiming that Alison DiLaurentis is alive. He questions Hanna about the letter, and she denies writing it. Later, he and Linda question her once more about the letter after getting a new possible lead in Alison's case. Hanna sees Gabriel and Linda talking to Jessica DiLaurentis. Unbridled Gabriel visits the DiLaurentis house to inform Mrs. DiLaurentis that he has a court order to have Alison's body re-examined. Jessica tells him to let her daughter rest in peace, but he tells her he doesn't need her permission. A is for Answers A informs the police about the whereabouts of CeCe Drake. They arrest her and he questions her about Darren's murder, but he doesn't get a straight answer. Eventually, she tells him that she knows who the killed the girl in Alison's grave and the person who is still trying to get her now. CeCe also says that she can prove that Alison is alive. Gabriel has the Hastings' house searched. He tells Veronica Hastings that her daughter may know the whereabouts of a missing person and shows her a picture of the four girls talking to Alison. Melissa returns and interrupts their conversation. Gabriel takes Veronica to the station and questions her about Spencer's recent activities. She tells him that she doesn't like being questioned and wants to contact her husband. Gabriel leaves and is informed by another officer that they will have the girls whereabouts within the hour. He then interviews Melissa and Peter Hastings. Gabriel asks Peter about hiring a private investigator the summer Alison went missing. He then learns the girls are in Philadelphia. |-|Season 5= EscApe From New York Gabriel visits the Hastings house to tell Veronica, Peter and Melissa that CeCe Drake escaped police custody, and that because Cece knows Alison is alive, Spencer may be in danger. Back at the Rosewood Police Department, Gabriel is going over Alison's missing person's file when receives a phone call from New York. The NYPD detective tells him about a shooting that happened in New York and involved a Rosewood resident, Ezra Fitz. Holbrook gets into researching Ezra, and finds out that "Fitz is a Fitzgerald" and the family owns the Fitzgerald Theater in New York. On a whim, Gabriel calls Fitzgerald Theater, and is surprised when Alison answers. Whirly Girlie At the Rosewood Police Department, Holbrook notices The Liars walking in and goes over to welcome them, and Alison, home. As Alison goes to explain who she is, Holbrook cuts her off, "I know who you are. I'm glad you're with your friends. Welcome home." He understands this is a sensitive case, and when he tells her he'd like to know everything, starting the night she disappeared, Alison tells him she didn't disappear, she was kidnapped. In a conference room, Alison tells Gabriel about her kidnapping, but he finds some holes in her story, but before he can press any further questions, Mr. DiLaurentis arrives, cutting their interview short. Taking This One to the Grave Standing in the observation room, Detective Holbrook watches on as Alison undergoes a polygraph test in an interrogation room. Someone mentions to Holbrook that perhaps they should wait for Tanner, and after turning to look at the suit talking, Holbrook focuses back on the one-way mirror. Holbrook continues to watch on as Alison is asked who else was in the barn that night. After Alison names Aria, Hanna and Emily as being in the barn, the interviewer asks if when Alison left the barn, they were all still sleeping. Alison answers yes, before being asked where she last saw Spencer Hastings. Walking into the DiLaurentis living room, Holbrook asks Alison if she plays, and when Alison questions him, Holbrook tells her he’s referring to the piano. Alison says that she loved it as a kid, but lost interest, and she can’t remember why. Holbrook tells Alison that he shouldn’t be here without Lieutenant Tanner, but he just wanted to tell her in person. Sitting down on the sofa, Alison asks what it is. Pulling up at Radley, Holbrook gets out of his car and walks towards the back entrance. Holbrook stops in front of Aria who is cleaning up a spill of red paint. As Aria stands up, Holbrook comments that he didn’t know that she worked at Radley. She tells him that it’s not a job, she volunteers. Holbrook tells Aria that’s admirable and Aria tells him that she better get back to the patients. As Aria walks off, Holbrook stops her, saying he's just curious and wonders when it all started. Turning back to face him, Aria envisions him saying, the lies, the cover ups, the murders. Holbrook wonders when Aria’s volunteer program started, and Aria tells him a few weeks ago. Holbrook questions if Aria has an interest in the mental health profession, and she tells him that she loves art and she loves helping people. Holbrook then goes on to ask if she volunteered before or after the police identified Bethany’s body. Aria tells Holbrook that he doesn’t sound just curious anymore, and questions whether she should call her parents. Holbrook tells her no, not yet. Turning to leave, Holbrook begins to take a step before pausing and asking Aria if her volunteer work was Spencer’s idea. After Aria tells him no, Holbrook walks off. Holbrook interviews two male Radley staff members. Walking into the Brew, Holbrook walks over to Spencer and arrests her for murdering Bethany Young. Spencer and her friends protest, but Holbrook continues to read Spencer her rights. Outside the Vanderwaal house, Detective Holbrook approaches the waiting press, telling them that while the investigation is ongoing, they have ruled it a homicide. Saying that although they did not find a body, the amount of blood would indicate the victim's wounds were fatal. Holbrook then declares that Mona Vanderwaal was murdered. How the 'A' Stole Christmas Unbeknownst at the time, Holbrook, dressed as Santa Claus, enters a room that has been draped off with fabric at the Ice Ball. Aria, who was following Alison, spies Holbrook and Alison sharing a kiss. Grabbing Aria by the shoulder, Holbrook tells her that she’s on his naughty list. Holbrook says that he’s surprised to see Aria at the Ice Ball, and Aria says she's surprised to see him as well. Holbrook tells her that it’s a charity ball and he's giving back to his community. Aria says she didn’t realize Rosewood was his community, and Holbrook tells her that the town has a lot to offer, and that it’s starting to grow on him, before Aria says that he’s spoken like a guy who maybe met a girl that he likes. Holbrook questions what has brought Aria out tonight, and shrugging, Aria tells him that it’s the same as him, it feels good to give back. Holbrook says he doesn't believe her and Aria says that her boyfriend is probably looking for her. As Aria turns to leave, Holbrook comments that she’s wearing a pretty dress and that Ezra has good taste before Holbrook turns and walks away. As Holbrook walks through the crowd, Ezra and Caleb stop him, wondering if they could both have a word with him for a second. Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me Pulling up outside the Rosewood Police Department, Holbrook gets out of his car, and after exchanging a few words with Veronica Hastings, he makes his way into the precinct. From behind closed doors, Holbrook’s raised voice carries out into the bullpen. His superiors are trying to blame him for the botched investigation. Holbrook storms out and throws his belongings into a cardboard box. As he is leaving he sees Hanna and Caleb, but walks past them. Sitting in his car outside the Vanderwaal house, Holbrook tails Hanna when she leaves. Having pulled Hanna over, Holbrook grabs at Hanna’s wrist while she’s looking in his driver’s door window. Hanna wonders why Holbrook is still driving his cruiser since he was suspended. He says he hasn't gotten around to turning it in and asks if she's going to report him. Hanna tells him to let her go, but Holbrook asks her how a girl like Alison becomes a girl like Alison. Hanna replies she's had years of practice. Holbrook says Alison ruined his career, but Hanna says he didn't have to do her dirty work like cleaning out the storage space and trying to kill Spencer, Aria and Caleb. Holbrook denies it. He spent the last few weeks locked in a hotel with some guys from Internal Affairs and Tanner knows everything. Alison cut him off and he wonders if Alison told Hanna to kiss him. Holbrook tries to kiss her again and Hanna hits him with a tire iron. Hanna says he's the adult and Alison's just a kid. She tells him he's lucky Alison cut him off and then gets into her car and drives away. Appearances (14/160) Relationships Hanna Marin: Kissed. *'Started:' She's Come Undone *'Reason:' Hanna thanks Holbrook for standing up for Mr. Hobbs in court, by kissing him in The Brew. Alison DiLaurentis: Kissed. *'Started:' How the 'A' Stole Christmas *'Reason:' Meeting in a secret rendezvous at the Masquerade Ice Ball, Holbrook and Alison share a kiss, which is witnessed by Aria. Gallery 130412mag-Faris1 300x206.jpg 1317740626pre--1700414897355410435.jpg 2014-03-12 16-49-39.jpg FarisPLL20-embed.jpg GabrielMain.png Hol.jpg Pll-502-29.jpg Pll-502-24.jpg Pll-502-20.jpg Det Hol.jpg|Holbrook Det Holbrook.jpg|Det. Holbrook DH.jpg|Detective Holbrook H.jpg Hanna and Holbrook.jpg Holbrook and Ali.jpg Holbrook.png Navigational Category:TV show character Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Rosewood Law Enforcement Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Love Interests Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Antagonist Category:People living outside of Rosewood Category:Former Rosewood Residents